The Dare
by LavenderPrint
Summary: Kyoya finds himself pulled into their little game of truth or dare. Though not thrilled to participate he does, only to find himself stuck kissing the person to his left.


**I don't write much anymore, but I always find myself missing it, so I just did this small fic inspired by a prompt I saw online. I still love this pairing for whatever reason. Kyoya might be a bit ooc, but I tried to as in character for a situation like this as I could so enjoy.**

Kyoya hadn't even wanted to come to their little party, yet he found himself stuck as he leaned against the wall, Benkei and Ginga sitting down just beside him. It was just a little get together for the Legendary Blader and their friends before everyone would be departing back home. King and Team Dungeon would be catching a flight home the next morning, Tithi and Dynamis would be heading back home, Aguma and Bao would be joining Wang Hu Zong and the rest of Beylin Temple in China, along with whoever else that would be leaving within the next few days. Kyoya hadn't been too enthused to come, really he didn't think he had much of a reason to come. It wasn't like he was crying to see any of them in particular leave. Still, Ginga had pestered and pestered for him to come and along with Benkei's want to go Kyoya found himself quietly hanging around.

"Truth or dare!" Kyoya wasn't sure who had yelled out the suggestion, but the idea made him cringe. Like he was going to play truth or dare with them, it was childish, even for them. A few people joined in for the fun of it, others decided to stay behind and speak among themselves. Kyoya had planned to be one of those people, but Benkei had pulled him over to sit down in the circle with him. Kyoya scowled, about to stand up, but found himself stopped as Ginga whined and pulled him back down.

"Come on Kyoya, just have some fun!" He raved. Kyoya glared at him but made no effort to stand up. He figured he'd sit here quietly while everyone else played, no one would dare to call on him with the mean glare that burned in his features. Anyone would've been dumb to ask him truth or dare, unfortunately, Masamune had been the one to do it. They'd been about five people into the game and Tsubasa had already admitted the first defeat he'd experienced, Masamune had attempted to eat a tablespoon of salt, and Yu had attempted to battle Aguma while using Jade Jupiter rather than his own Libra. Others had done more trivial things, such as piggybacking down a flight of stairs or professing love to another, Benkei had even given Hikaru a quick kiss on the check. After choking over his spoonful of salt, Masamune walked right for Kyoya, handing him the phone. Kyoya stared down at the open app, two choices between truth and dare stared back up at him, either one ready to randomly generate something for him to do or say. Kyoya scoffed, thrusting the phone back at Masamune with a glare that could kill.

"It's your turn Kyoya!" He exclaimed, pushing it back to him.

"Tch, I'm not playing some silly game."

"Come on, what are you scared of a little truth or dare?" Masamune shot back. Kyoya's nostrils flared slightly, he wasn't scared of some dumb game! He scratched the phone back from the Striker Blader and moved to choose truth, a little question couldn't be that bad. "Oh, too chicken for a dare Kyoya?" He egged on while Kyoya resisted the urge to shove him away as he got closer to him. Like hell he was! Kyoya moved to click for his dare, waiting a few seconds it popped up to prompt him to read over it. Masamune did as well, a few giggles escaping him as he did so. Kyoya, however, wasn't laughing. In fact, his face paled slightly to leave room for a slight red to tinge his cheeks.

_Kiss the player sitting to your left._

Kyoya begrudgingly glanced over to find Madoka sitting to his left and speaking to Ginga. He went to chose a different dare, but Masamune stopped him to say that there were to take backs. Masamune took the phone, backing away to wait for Kyoya to fulfill his dare and chose a new player to go after him. "No backing out Kyoya" he reminded him. Kyoya turned to Madoka, whose face had grown red as Masamune repeated Kyoya's dare for everyone to hear.

"Come on, you can't make him -" She yipped slightly as Kyoya grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him. Madoka's eyes had widened and the blush on her face had deepened as he leaned closer to her. The kiss had been rough and his hands didn't seem to know where to go. Calloused fingers from years of training met her the soft skin of his cheeks as his left hand rose to cup it while the other remained heavy on her shoulder. He'd bitten her lip by accident in his haste to pull her over to him and dive in for the kiss. His lips were chapped with a certain nervousness to him as he kissed her. Of course, Madoka wasn't any better. Her hands remained folded in her lap and her gentle approach to kissing was drowned out by his overpowering approach of confidence.

Madoka felt her face burning up as he pulled away, she could just barely make out the flush on his own face as he turned away with a small huff. Madoka turned her body to face the group once again, listening as Kyoya scoffed at Masamune's giggles. Madoka giggled herself and turned back to Ginga as Kyoya refused to continue playing and told Masamune to pick the next player instead of him. He crossed his arms and kept his gaze averted from the direction Madoka was in and tried to drown out Benkei's loud raving about his dare. Madoka had regained her composure as she watched Yu go for a dare of his own, sneaking a peek back at Kyoya she laughed at the poor boy who was still slightly red with a very grumpy expression coating his features.


End file.
